1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical instruments in general, more specifically for genital regions including tourniquets and prosthetic devices for use with the male sexual organ.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, mechanical devices for collecting blood and maintaining the pressure in a penis have been limited to constricting devices that through diametrical reduction restrict the ventrical blood flow such an example is taught by Clement in U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,589. This approach to the problem simply surrounds the member and through pneumatic pressure limits the blood flow. It will be noted, however, that only the blood that is contained within the gland is pressurized as access is limited in arterial, as well as ventrical flow and no new blood is introduced. U.S. Pat. No. 2,044,691 issued to Hoflinger, discloses a device similar to the above, except a series of chambers are inflated in sequence with pneumatic pressure while fluid passes from one chamber to the other. These chambers all remain inflated at the same maximum pressure limiting the utility as in the above mentioned prior art. Sullinger in U.S. Pat. No. 3,461-863 teaches a simple tourniquet to maintain a voluntary penis erection by applying even localized pressure circumferentially around the root of the penis, however, this has no method of increasing the blood pressure or flow. U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,924 of Foley utilizes a ring with a localized inflatable chamber wth the utility being to close off the urethra under remote control. This device does not completely enclose the inside of a ring, but only partially blocks the periphery.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,785 issued to Baudistel and 1,667,409 issued to Barr.